


Kiss it better

by HylianDaydreamer



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Married Couple, Post-Canon, Post-Ocarina of Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26342308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HylianDaydreamer/pseuds/HylianDaydreamer
Summary: A short fic I wrote in the middle of the night. Post Ocarina of Time. Link is self-conscious having only one eye left and Malon tries to comfort him.
Relationships: Link/Malon (Legend of Zelda)
Kudos: 34





	Kiss it better

**Author's Note:**

> So in my mind, Malon and Link have children but working as a Hylian soldier brings in more money than the farm work, so Link went back to being a soldier even though Malon didn't approve of the idea, lost his eye and here we are.

Link stroke his hand over her cheek affectionately and pushed back a stubborn strand of red hair. A smile played on his lips as he looked her in the eyes and searched for words to describe his love for her but found something else in them instead; uncertainty, or perhaps fear. A sting of pain hit his chest.

"You don't..." he began and swallowed. "You don't have to look at me, it's alright."

Slight surprise of being caught flashed over her eyes. "I wasn't thinking of that" she whispered in a try to comfort him. It didn't work.

"Malon, it's fine; I look hideous" He looked away from her and added with a low voice, "I understand". She opened her mouth to protest but they both knew that whatever she would say would be a lie.

"I'm just not used to... to your new face yet" she said after having a moment of finding the right words.

Link kept his gaze on the floor. "Me neither" he mumbled.

"... I just need some time."

He kept staring down stubbornly, refusing to meet her gaze even though he felt it on him like burning arrows piercing his skin. He sighed and dragged a hand over his face. "I'm sorry, I should've listened to you. I understand if you don't want to look at me anymore."

"Stop it, Link, I _do_ wanna keep looking at you. You're my husband" Malon said and took a step closer. She placed a hand on his arm and said, "Besides, the other side of your face still looks as handsome as before..." Link felt her place a soft kiss on his cheek, a careful test to see if he'd protest. He didn't react but he let her continue. He wanted to believe her words. She kissed him again, on the temple next to his good eye this time, and he softened. He believed her now.

He finally looked up and paused her feather light kisses by pressing his forehead against hers. He shut his eye. For a moment, they just sat there at the end of their bed and listened to each other's breathing.

"It still hurts" he admitted.

"I know, darling."

"But I think your kisses are helping." He opened his eye and looked into hers again, silently asking if he was asking for too much, if she would be against it. She wasn't. Malon went back to placing kisses starting on his cheek and jaw on the good side of his face first and when she moved to the other, where his eye was missing, Link held her close to him. By the time her lips were on his, his hands had already disappeared in her red hair.


End file.
